The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Database consolidation involves distributing and sharing computer resources of a hardware platform among multiple databases. Among important objectives of database consolidation is transportability. Transportability is the ability to efficiently move databases between hosts. Transportability facilities distribution of computer resources between databases being consolidated.
Described herein are techniques for improving transportability.